Certain herbaceous plant species contain aromatic oils and flavor within their flowers, leaves, and stems that are irresistible to cats. One species called Catnip, (Nepeta cataria L.) has a defense mechanism that secretes its oil to ward off insects that otherwise would eat its leaves. This defense mechanism goes awry when cats discover this plant. In their ecstatic rolling, and rubbing against the plant, they may destroy it entirely, for they quickly learn that the more they demolish the plant, the more pleasurable oil is released. Cats are known to get a euphoric high on catnip. Catnip has minor medicinal value, as most of its medicinal claims have been erroneous. Catnip is a species belonging to the mint family (Labiatae). Catnip is considered a common weed in North America, Europe, and Asia. Catnip is known also as catment, catmint, and cats-toy. Other Labiatae family members are mint, spearmint, peppermint, and lemon scented citradora. These Labiatae varieties are scientifically labeled Nepeta Cataria which always precedes their individual names. Further descriptions and writings are referenced in books at the library, including Magic and Medicine of Plants (Readers Digest Assoc.), Wild Flowers of the United States (New York Botanical Gardens), Macmillan Treasury of Herbs (Macmillan Press), Encyclopedia of Gardening (Greystone Press), Wild Flowers of Eastern America (Alfred E. Knopf), Flower Finder (American Horticultural Society), Health Plants of the World (Newsweek Books). Animal devices that utilize catnip as an incentive are U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,817, by Yoder, Jun. 25, 1935, showing a vertical scratching post accommodating a dry catnip incentive recess within the post body covered by a claw scratching carpet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,732, by Carney, Sep. 20, 1988, shows an animal amusement flexible bag having a dry animal attractant applied thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,632, by Gordon, May 29, 1990 shows an animal toy comprising a flexible plastic tube having a dry material such as catnip within its interior, having a plurality of pores which open when an animal chews upon the tube, thus releasing a catnip aroma. U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,193, by Gordon, Apr. 23, 1991, shows a closed circuit track containing a hollow ball having small holes for releasing aromas from dry catnip within the shell of the ball. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,127 by Leopold, Jan. 4, 1994, shows a rotatable cylindrical claw scratching device, wherein the base of the device also includes a tray containing dry catnip. U.S. Pat. No. WO 91/04657, by Koho, Apr. 18, 1991, shows a cat attractant applicator in the shape of a penholder. The object is to apply a liquid attractant from a brush or pen nib onto a surface, to entice an animal to the applied surface. This device is expensive to make, time consuming to apply, and would be difficult to apply to grooming brush bristles.